ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fresh Adventures of Batman
The Fresh Adventures of Batman is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero television series based on the , being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on on TBD 2020. Sypnosis Bruce Wayne deals with several villains across Gotham City along with his sidekicks and the occasional help of several allies while dealing as well with peril and mayhem. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a playboy millionaire who double acts as a caped cusader out to stop evil. *'Dick Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a young acrobat who was adopted by Bruce and joins him by adopting his own identity and TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Com. Gordon's teenage daughter who finds out the Dynamic Duo's secret and TBD. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD **'Chief Miles O'Hara' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Aunt Harriet Cooper' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD Guests *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Lynda Carter) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Britt Reid/Green Hornet' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD **'Kato' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Maxwell Smart' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Agent 99' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Sabrina Spellman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Salem Saberhagen' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the self-proclaimed clown prince of crime who TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a rather TBD psychiatrist who TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (also voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by William Salyers) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/Riddler' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD *'Prof. William McElroy/King Tut' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Edgar Heed/Egghead' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Lorelei Circe/Siren' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Marsha Jackson/Marsha, Queen of Diamonds' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD *'Shame' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'I.N. Kingor/Bookworm' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Orville Stacks/Doctor Razor' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - a mad scientist who TBD. *'Charlotte Vogue/Fashionista' (voiced by ) - a former fashionista who TBD. *'Peyton Riley/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Alyson Stoner) - TBD **'Scarface' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Squidbeard' (voiced by Christian Slater) - TBD *'Mary Dahl/Babydoll' (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - TBD *'Robyn Hood' (voiced by Mandy Moore) - TBD * Guests *'Lobo' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD *'Giganta' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Hector Hammond' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Brian Polamalu/Clawful' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a rather corrupt cop who poses as a mercenary to take down any menace through lethal ways, even if those are rather innocent are his targets as well. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *In vein of the original series, some celebrities voice guest villains as well being modeled after them. * Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:DC Universe Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas